


Stop procrastinating and answer me

by Madworld



Category: Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, short!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:58:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madworld/pseuds/Madworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Harry had wanted had been to watch a movie and have a glass of wine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop procrastinating and answer me

Harry glared at the bottle of wine, perched on the top shelf of one of Perry's ridiculously clean cupboards. It was mocking him.   
Seriously why did Perry feel the need to put all of his alcohol up there, it wasn't even because of Harry this was just one of Perry's stupid habits...  
"Come onnn" Harry muttered as he kicked the counter  
He glanced up again.   
It was still there.   
Gloating...  
He frowned, he was seriously craving a glass of Perry's expensive wine and a movie. He had the movie, Perry was out unfortunately so he couldn't have cuddles too, he wouldn't admit it to the blonde but he liked hugs on the couch whilst they watched a movie. He scoffed at himself, Perry probably already knew. Back to the point....  
He had the movie, he had the couch he had the tv he had the damned electricity for the tv...he even had a glass for the wine.   
But no wine.  
Harry stared at the shelf for another five minutes whilst he thought about how worth it it would be if he managed to climb the counter and get the wine...knowing he's have to face Perry's wrath later when he discovered Harry had been climbing his furniture.   
"Fuck it"   
Harry heaved himself up and tried to get his balance on the slippery counter.  
"Harry, I'm home!" Perry's voice rang through the flat.   
Harry yelped and twisted to get down before Perry came into the kitchen, he could hear his footfall getting closer.   
"Harry, where are you I thought you were watching a-"   
Perry rounded the corner into the kitchen just in time to see Harry tumble from the counter and land on the floor.   
"What the hell!?"   
Harry stood up as quickly as he could given the fact that his left leg was now hurting, quite a lot, although he did notice with a hint of pride that Perry had made to help him up after his angry question.   
"M'fine" he said quickly, brushing himself off.   
"I know you're fine fuckhead, that wasn't my question, I wanted to know what the fuck you were doing climbing my furniture!?"   
"You love me really, you would care if I wasn't fine" Harry stated, mainly for his own reassurance.   
Perry glared.   
"Uhm"   
Harry cleared his throat and shrugged.   
Perry shook his head, he shouldn't find that adorable. Really shouldn't.   
"I was just uh trying to get something off the top shelf"   
Harry's muttered confession made him frown.  
"What?"   
"I was trying to-  
"Yeah I heard you, idiot, my question is why do you need to climb onto my counter to get something off the top shelf!? You're not that short"   
Harry glared at him.   
Perry backtracked a second.   
"Wait, you're not that-  
He paused for a second and studied the brunette.   
Harry's head only came up to his shoulder but then again Perry knew he was a tall guy. He just assumed that Harry was average height but now when he compared Harry to the size of the furniture he realised.   
Harry was actually quite short.   
It was adorable.   
He chuckled, all traces of a bad mood gone,   
"You're tiny!"   
"Hey!"  
Harry pouted when Perry stepped closer to further study the height difference. He tried to stand up straighter and make a difference but Perry caught him and laughed.   
"Aw you're adorable"   
Looking down at the brunette Perry saw a sulky face, he chuckled.   
"Come on, you have to admit it"   
Harry glared at him with dark eyes as he wrestled himself out of the corner Perry had unwittingly trapped him in.   
"Yeah I fucking know I'm short I don't see why the fuck you need to point it out! You think it's fun being too short to reach things?! To have to ask people to fucking pass you things 'cause you're too short to do it yourself, it's-" he broke himself off and shoved past Perry, who was a little dazed at the outburst, making to storm out of the kitchen, kicking at the door frame as he left.   
All he had wanted had been to watch a movie and have a glass of wine. Not to have been reminded about why he was bullied in high school. Hell he knew he was shorter than average, he just thought it wouldn't have mattered so much in the adult world. Well fuck that.   
Staring into the fabric of the couch he hunched up on one of the cushions and tried to ignore the sick feeling he always got in his stomach when he fought with Perry. He gave up and buried his face in the rough material instead. Fuck this, he was such a girl.   
He stared into the fuzzy darkness for so long he jumped when he heard the gentle clink of a glass being placed on the coffee table beside him.   
He growled. Although Perry probably didn't hear him. Stupid tall Perry. Stupid tall Perry with his stupid-  
"Agh!"   
His eyes snapped open and he blinked blearily at the sudden abundance of light as he was roughly shoved from his place on the couch.   
"Hey!" He grumbled, sitting up, only to be wrenched back down and trapped by Perry's arms as they held him against his chest.   
Harry frowned and wriggled to get free.   
"Hey, come on, you're a fucking-  
"What's wrong with being short?"   
Harry fell silent, deciding that if he refused to talk then Perry would drop the subject and then he could watch his movie.   
His silent protest lasted three minutes before Perry kneed him in the back.   
"Ow!"   
"What's wrong with being short?" Perry asked him again calmly as if be hadn't just painfully kneed his boyfriend in the back.   
"Owww" Harry mumbled.   
"Shut up idiot it didn't hurt that much"   
Harry whined and stared at the coffee table before spotting the remote control on the edge of the coffee table   
He stretched to pick it up but Perry kneed him again.   
"Stop procrastinating and answer me"   
"Ok fine!...  
I hate being short and you wouldn't understand 'cause you're stupid tall and it's not fair, people are idiots and they pick on you even when they know it's stupid and immature to make fun of somebody's height and I figured I can get over people doing that to me but I thought you might not...  
Harry faltered and shrugged.   
"S'nothing, can we watch the movie now" he murmured trying to stretch the distance to the coffee table to get the remote.   
"Idiot" Perry growled.   
Harry frowned.   
"Well maybe if you let go of me I would be able to reach it and watch my movie like I wanted to at the start of the evening?"   
He expected Perry to let him go at that point but if anything he hugged him tighter.   
"I wasn't making fun of you before and I'm sorry if you thought I was I was just surprised to notice that you are a bit short. See I didn't even notice until I saw you had to climb the counter to get the wine on the top shelf, I got you a glass by the way"   
Harry looked to his left and noticed the glass standing proudly on the table. He grinned and may or may not have turned round so he could hug Perry back.   
Perry raised an eyebrow in surprise but accepted the affection without his usual grumbling because he would never admit it to the idiot but he liked it when Harry clung to him and demanded affection, whether it be playing with his hair or running fingers along his jaw or rubbing his back or just a simple hug.   
"Anyway being too short to reach the top shelf is adorable and just makes me want to hug you more so you of all people shouldn't have a problem with that...you're the neediest guy I've ever dated"   
Harry had been enjoying Perry telling him he was adorable and he could almost bear being short if it meant more cuddles, he'd been happy nuzzling Perry's shoulder breathing in the spicy aftershave he used when he had to go meet a client, he'd almost died when Perry started running fingers through his hair and then  
"Hey! I'm not needy!" He protested getting up half heartedly before slumping back into warm arms.   
"Course not, Chief" Perry chuckled as he pulled the adorable man beside him closer.


End file.
